Ask the 7D!
by HaunterFan122
Summary: Q&A for the 7D! Ask them any question and they will answer it! Truth or dare are allowed! Make sure to reviews if you want to ask them!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! HaunterFan122 here! And I'm doing a Q&A for the 7D! You guys can ask any questions in the review and the 7D will answer them! Featuring me and Chloe (my OC)! Truth and dare are allowed! **


	2. Chapter 2: The Show Has Begun!

**Sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

><p>Me: Hello everyone! I'm your host here! I'm also here with my OC Chloe!<p>

Chloe: Hello! *waves*

Me: And today we'll be doing "The 7D Q&A Show"!

Grumpy: Q&A Show? I thought it's called "Ask the 7D"!

Me: It's the same thing!

Chloe: *chuckled*

Grumpy: *crossed his arms*

Happy: I think someone look a little 'grumpy'. Let me sing a song for you. *pulls out his guitar*

Grumpy: Not today, Happy.

Doc: Can we started this already?

Me: Alright! Take it away, Chloe!

Chloe: Alright! This is from arceefan16.

Me: Hey! That's my friend!

Others: *glares at me*

Me: Fine! Continue, Chloe!

Chloe: And the question is for Bashful. He ask what is your favorite thing to do?

Bashful: My favorite thing to do is hang out with the other and digging the jewels.

Me: That's a wise answer, Bashful. *smiles* Next question!

Chloe: There are three questions from inky. The first one is for Sneezy. She/He asked you that do you like snow?

Sneezy: Snow makes me extra sneezy, so no.

Me: That's sneezy alright. Next!

Chloe: The second goes to Grumpy. S/He asked if you remembered Gingersnaps?

Grumpy: Of course I know him. At first he was pretty annoying but now I kinda like him.

Me: True. Next!

Chloe: The third is Dopey. S/He asked do you love elephants?

Dopey: *nodded*

Doc: Yeah, especially Pfft!

Me: Pfft?

Grumpy: That's the elephant name.

Me: Oh. Well then, who's next?

Chloe: The next is from ZaneDonnieluver!

Me: My friend!

Others: We know!

Chloe: She has 7 questions for each one of you.

Me: Oh boy!

Chloe: This is a dare for Bashful.

Bashful: W-what's the dare?

Me: *look at the paper* Oh! Good dare!

Grumpy: What is it?

Me: She dare Bashful to leave your hat off for 2 chaps.

Bashful: W-what?! I don't want to do that!

Me: You have to! It's a dare!

Bashful: B-but...

Grumpy: Come on Bash, it's only for 2 chapter.

Bashful: Alright. *takes off his hat*

Me: Aww, what a little sweetheart!

Others: *stares*

Grumpy: Umm... next question.

Chloe: Next is for Sleepy.

Others: *sees Sleepy sleeping*

Me: Let me do it. *blows airhorn in your ear* Wake up and stay up!

Sleepy: *still asleep*

Grumpy: Well, that didn't work.

Me: Ahem, next question please.

Chloe: Next is for Sneezy. He dares you to kiss Bashful.

Others: Oooh!

Sneezy: That wouldn't be so hard. *kiss Bashful's cheek* Done.

Me: Oh, wait, he says on the lips.

Others: Oooh!

Sneezy/Bashful: What?!

Me: Do it! *evil smirked*

Sneezy: *blushes* Umm... well. *look at Bashful*

Bashful: *looks at Sneezy, also blushing*

Me: We're waiting!

Sneezy: Alright. Here goes nothing. *kiss Bashful*

Others: *jawdropped*

Me: *nosebleed*

Bashful: *faints*

Chloe: I can't believe he actually did it.

Sneezy: Is Bashful alright?

Me: He'll be fine...hopefully. Next question!

Chloe: Next is for Happy and Grumpy.

Grumpy: What is it?

Happy: I hope it's something fun!

Grumpy: *grumbled*

Me: He say 'kissu'! Now! *evil smirk*

Grumpy: What's that supposed to mean?

Me: It means 'French kiss'.

Sneezy: What's a French kiss?

Me: More likes tongue kiss.

Others: Oh!

Grumpy: What?! I'm not going to do that!

Happy: Sounds fun!

Me: It sure is!

Grumpy: Alright. But I...I mean we want to do this off-screen!

Me: Alright! Suit yourself!

Grumpy: *dragged Happy away and began to do French kiss*

Others: *jawdropped*

Me: *nosebleed then faints*

Grumpy: There! Happy?

Chloe: I think she faints.

Me: *woke up* I'm fine! Onto the next question!

Chloe: Next is for Doc.

Me: *looks at the paper* She said: NOPE! Still don't like you!

Others: Huh?

Doc: Next question!

Me: Alright! Let me read the question! This is for Dopey! *gives a pass for Dopey* You get a free pass! For now...

Dopey: *whistles in excitement*

Me: That's all for now! And for those who doesn't get the questions answer yet...

Others: *stares*

Grumpy: I don't understand what she just said.

Me: *groans* Anyways... it's fine because we will return and answer you question! See you next time in...

Others: Ask the 7D!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the long wait! But I'm happy to answer all these questions and dares! Well, see ya next time!<strong>


	3. Warning!

**Hey, guys! Follow me (or watch me XD) on dA. It's called FNAFFan122. Before I start the ask, there's something on my mind that keeps bugging me! You know what I'm talking about? Read!**

* * *

><p>Me: *was using a computer and glares at it* How dare he?!<p>

Chloe: Oh dear!

Doc: How dare he who?

Me: This guy, YugiohFreakster, is being a jerk **(I don't know if this a curse word because I'm not allowed to use curse word)** for no reason!

Sneezy: Why is that?

Me: He's being calling us mean for no reason.

Chloe: Really?

Grumpy: You sure about that?

Me: Take a look!

Others: *sees and all gasp*

Bashful: W-what?!

Sleepy: Blinkers!

Doc: Hickory-dickory me!

Grumpy: What the...?

Sneezy: Not good!

Dopey: *whistles*

Happy: He is so happy about it!

Me: *looks at Happy* Really?

Happy: Yep.

Chloe: Oh dear! How did this happens?

Me: Long story! But he gave a Llama badge to me. But when I thank him. He say 'I was mean'.

Others: *gasped*

Bashful: That is so rude!

Sneezy: Why is he rude?!

Me: No idea! He's being a jerk!

Chloe: So, what did you do to him?

Me: Nothing!

Grumpy: Nothing? Really?

Me: It's a good thing he got reported. I just hate jerk people. Whenever I see a hate comments on my profile, I just ignore and block them.

Doc: That's good to know.

Dopey: *whistles*

Chloe: Maybe his account got hacked or something.

Others: Really?!

Me: Well, it doesn't matter right now. Now this is a message for all of you: If you see a hate comments on your profile, just ignore it and blocked him/her or just reported him/her. *winks* Alright! The next Q&A will started on the next chapter! See you later on...

Others: ...Ask the 7D!

* * *

><p><strong>There is no Q&amp;A but this a moral of the chapter (I think XD). Better watch out for that guy or else it will get worse.<strong>


End file.
